


cuddles and snuggles

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Clone Cuddles (Star Wars), Comfort, Fluff, Menstruation, Multi, i didnt know there was a tag for that, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: Rex cuddles you during your blood week
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Kudos: 26





	cuddles and snuggles

“How are you feeling?” Rex quietly asks from the doorway of your bedroom.

You grunt as your lower abdomen pangs and hold the pillow you’re hugging tighter to your chest. That time of month unfortunately came a few days earlier than expected and it has you upset. You and Rex had plans for today. It was one of the rare days where it was just the two of you, but your body had other plans and ruined the ones you guys had for today. “Aching.”

“I’m sorry.” Rex comes up to your shared bed and sits down, stroking hair out of your face. “Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?”

You grip his thigh laid out next to you and shake your head into your pillow. “No, thank you.” Looking back up at his concerned gaze, you give a small smile of reassurance. “I just want to lay in bed right now.”

“Alright.” Rex leans down to kiss your head. “I’ll come back later-–”

“No.” You grab his wrist as he rises. “Please stay. I want you to cuddle me please.”

He looks tenderly at you and smiles. “Whatever you want, love.” Rex climbs in bed and shifts around so he’s behind you and brings you close to his chest. “Better?”

You sigh happily and snuggle your back closer to him. “Immensely.”

Rex chuckles, warm breath fanning over your ear. “You know, usually I have to fight you for this. You never let me hold you.”

You huff, but wrap your arm around the one he has on your waist. “That’s because I like to hold you. And I know you like it too.”

You feel him nod and press a kiss to your shoulder. “I do, but I like holding you like this.”

Grumbling, you hide your face in your pillow again and reluctantly admit, “So do I.”

Rex hums smugly and squeezes you tighter. “I know you do.”

Pouting, you twist your head around to look at him over your shoulder. “You can be annoying, you know?”

Rex smirks and shrugs nonchalantly. “I know you don’t actually think that.”

You roll your eyes, but can’t help but silently agree. Rex isn’t the annoying one. You are. You just like to tease and give him a hard time. It’s fun and can make together times … intense. 

Shaking away those thoughts, you soften your expression, still looking at him. “You know I love you, though, right?” 

Rex leans over your shoulder and gives you a slow, deep kiss. “I know. I love you too.”

Cuddling your back closer to his chest, you yawn and settle yourself into Rex’s arms, a little smile on your face. “What would I do without you, you amazing man?”

“Probably would have slipped and died in the tub.”

“Hey!” You slap his hand around your waist, but laugh adoringly. “Uncalled for!”

Rex chuckles and holds you tighter, seizing your movements. “But true.”

Huffing, you stop struggling and close your eyes, resting your head against your pillow. “Maybe. Now be quiet. I want to sleep.”

You feel Rex press a kiss to your temple, murmuring, “Rest now then, cyar'ika. I got you.”

You smile, period pains forgotten, and slowly fall asleep in Rex’s embrace.


End file.
